


Night

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinking that Ron is having a nightmare tries to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's eyes snapped open and he became slowly aware of what had woken him up so late at night. There were strange sounds coming from the bed next to his: some moans and groans along with some others sounds that he couldn't immediately identify. It sounded like his mate was having a nightmare and he knew enough about nightmares to want to help his mate wake up from one if he could.

Harry got out of bed and made his way to the closest bed to him and opened the curtain expecting his friend to be trapped in a nightmare. To his surprise, Ron's lips were on his fist and he appeared to be snogging it. Harry blinked and was just about to close the curtain and walk away but Ron's eyes shot up and saw him causing his mate's ears and cheeks to turn a deep red.

"I-I was just-I was just...practicing." Ron turned an even deeper shade of red as he admitted that. "You know for when I can actually." his mumbles trailed off and he looked at his bedspread rather than at Harry. Harry had no idea how to respond to that. Should he just close the curtain and walk away like he had planned to do before? Should he say something? Wouldn't that make an already awkward situation even more awkward? His mouth though didn't seem to be connected to his brain as it spoke.

"I've done that too...once or twice," he added and his own face felt hot as he wondered why he had admitted to that. Ron's eyes lifted up and he looked a little less embarrassed but he was still red.

"It's hard when you don't have someone real to practice on," Ron admitted softly and Harry nodded in agreement. There was only so much that practicing a person could do by themselves but he supposed until either of them actually started dating or just snogging someone it would have to do. Or...was it?

He was hesitant to put forth his idea because he was a bit unsure how Ron would feel about it? If Ron was repulsed by the idea that it could affect their friendship...it could end their friendship. But if he wasn't, then at least their first kisses wouldn't be nearly so awkward.

"What if we…" that's when his courage failed him and this all suddenly seemed like an extraordinarily bad idea. Unfortunately, Ron did not let it die.

"What if we what?" Ron asked getting out of his bed to stand next to him. Harry felt a brand new wave of nervousness and embarrassment wash over him and he wanted to back out of this as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Ron got closer to him and it would be difficult to retreat now without some sort of explanation. He scrambled to come up with one but instead the idea bubbled out of his mouth.

"What if we practice on each other?" Ron's face looked bemused and redder still than ever before. "Or not," Harry hurriedly took it back before it could get any tenser between the two of them.

"Alright," Ron agreed to his complete and utter surprise.

"Wha-What?" Harry asked wanting to make sure he had heard Ron right.

"Just practice!" Ron strongly clarified to which Harry nodded vigorously. He didn't fancy Ron and he was sure his best mate didn't fancy him. It was just practice, so that when the real thing happened they wouldn't be fumbling about.

"So how do we do this?" Ron asked awkward and hesitantly. Harry shrugged, he didn't know but he walked forward so that the two of them were now only about 15 centimeters apart.

This was just about the most awkward thing that he had ever done, but it would save him some future awkwardness he reminded himself firmly. He strode forward again, this time, they were only about 6 cm from each other and he was pretty sure he had never been this close to his best mate before. Ron looked at him looking just as nervously and awkwardly as he felt. Harry decided that since it was his idea he should be the one to make the first move, even if he wasn't particularly looking forward to actually kissing Ron.

He reminded himself it was just practice a few more times before he closed the short distance between the two of them, tilting his head up because Ron was much taller than him. The second their lips touched, the two of them in unison jumped back from each other. It was mostly shock, as the foreign but pleasant sensation had exploded when their lips had touched.

"Want to try again?" Ron asked hesitantly after the two of them had a moment to recover. Harry nodded. That he did.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I thought I added this one ages ago but apparently, I didn't

The two of them had been doing  _this_  for 2 months now. This being meeting late at night and sharing some awkward kisses that were progressively getting less awkward and more skilled. What had started out tentative and slow had deepened, as had their lung capacity. It had started out as something they had done maybe once or twice a week and now they did it nearly every night.

They have never gone beyond kissing because it was a line Harry feared going over. At the same time, his body and his mind longed for it, but he worked his hardest to deny the urge, even if meant he spent longer in the shower immediately after. What was worse was that he knew that Ron did too, but neither of them seemed to be willing to step over the line that could change their friendship that they managed to keep fairly well despite their nighttime activity.

It was with a sense of near trepidation that Harry padded his way over to Ron's bed at the usual time. He opened the curtains to find Ron staring at him, his eyes had a hint of the same trepidation and he didn't get up from the bed and come toward him like he normally did. He seemed conflicted about something but before Harry could even think about asking him Ron stood up and closed both the distance between the two of them and the curtains. The redhead attacked his mouth with a fervor that left him breathless when they separated.

It wasn't the first time that the two of them had snogged passionately but it seemed somehow more intense than any other time. When the two of them went back at it something new happened. Ron's hand brushed against the front of his trousers making him jump back slightly

"What are you doing?" he gasped. not in disgust, but just because he had never felt anyone touch or even brushing against his penis except for himself before and it had felt...well felt marvelous.

"Trying something new." Ron said hesitantly "Was it bad?" Harry vigorously shook his head. It wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all; he just hadn't been expecting it, because before they had purely kept it hips and up touching. Harry crossed the short distance between the two of them and started kissing Ron's lips again and this time when Ron's hand brushed him down there he didn't jump apart, In fact, after a moment he leaned into it, moaning into Ron's mouth and thanking Merlin that they had started putting silencing charms on their beds when they did this. It was only a brush, yet a simple brush from someone outside of himself felt heavenly. Harry wanted to return the favor and put his own hand over his mate's trousers, rubbing it slightly. It was Ron's turn to moan into his mouth, this time, the sound for some reason made him happy and he stroked it again.

After that, it was like something broke and Harry found himself pushed onto Ron's bed and Ron quickly climbed on top of him covering his lower body with his own. Ron was sitting right on top of his penis and while he wasn't moving the warmth radiating from his body. The fact that it was a few thin layers of clothing keeping them apart made it feel so good. Of course, that was nothing compared to when Ron moved. The redhead was just moving slightly forward so that their faces were more lined up but when he moved the friction between the two had increased and both boys moaned at the feeling. This time, Harry moved and the same delicious feeling rolled over him. It was like kissing only ten times better. Only his pants were becoming very constraining and painful.

Ron seemed to feel similar as he rolled off him for a moment. Harry paused briefly before he took off his pants just leaving him in his underwear and out of the corner of his eyes saw Ron doing the same. As soon as Ron was done, he rolled back onto him. The lack of constriction, plus the lack of two layers of clothing made it feel even better. Sometimes their bare penises managed to hit each other which was even better than just the friction between the two of them.

Ron paused and after a moment's hesitation took off his shirt and threw onto the ground, leaving him only in his underwear. Harry realized how hot he was feeling with all this heat rising in him and the exertion. Harry sat up slightly, pulled his own shirt off tossing it to the floor. Ron rolled his hips forward and Harry gasped as their hips connected in a very pleasurable way. Ron pulled his body down so that their chests were nearly flat against each other and started kissing him again while rolling his hips against his. The sensation took over his mind and there was a question in the back of his mind that he blurted out.

"What are we doing?"

"Who the bloody hell cares." He couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only going to be two chapters, so this is the last one, mostly because this is about as graphic as I get.


End file.
